Secure, Contain, Protect: SCP-Magic!
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Young Rosalinda Potter is not a normal girl having been 'touched' by death she is changed, changed in a way that catches the attention of a hidden Organisation.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Harry Potter story!

Only it's crossed over with SCP, thought I'd give it a go.

This is going to be a Fem-Harry/SCP-049 paring.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or the SCP Foundation, I only own any Oc's I make and my story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: SCP-049-3

Inside an office sat a man in his forties with brown hair with gray hair mixed in, his light green eyes scanned over his paperwork before writing something down on the document he held. His clothing was the standard uniform for the place he worked, a white shirt with a lab coat and brown pants and black shoes. But he had added a black tie and brown vest to his uniform to spice it up a little.

After a few more minutes reading he chuckled. He then put the document down before speaking "Hehehe, these youngins sure know how to liven up the reports around here"

The man then sighed as he stretched befoe moved his chair over to the computer on his desk, he flexed his hands before lowering them to start typing.

DATA LOG...POWERING UP...WELCOME Dr. [REDACTED]

 **ITEM** : SCP-049-3

 **OBJECT CLASS** : Euclid.

 **SPECIAL CONTAINMENT PROCEDURES** : SCP-049-3 is to be contained in a secure holding cell in Research Sector- **[][][]** SCP-049-3 is not to be removed from its cell unless approved by a Level Two or higher personnel, before which SCP-049-3 must be heavily sedated. There must be on hand 2 armed guards, with iron handcuffs, iron collar and chain to guide it from it's cell to testing and back it must also be held firmly by 2 Level one or higher personnel while in transit. Any experiments performed on SCP-049-3 are to be conducted inside of specifically prepared rooms.

SCP-049-3 is to be monitored at all times via security camera if any abnormal behavior occur, Doctor **[][][]** is to be alerted at once.

 **DESCRIPTION** : SCP-049-3 appearance is a young woman in her mid-twenties with mid back length pitch black hair kept in a braid, her skin is gray in color. Standing at a height of 1.8 m tall and a healthy weight (I don't know how to type the weight for the height sorry!) her eyes are hidden by a thin white cloth that acts as a blindfold. Any attempts to remove the blindfold have been met with a gruesome death, SCP-049-3 wears an outfit identical to a World War nursing uniform. (Looks like the outfit the Silent Hill Bubble Head Nurse's wear only clean and white with a white top under it to hide her bust and no name tag) only the uniform has blood stains the chest, skirt, and legs.

The clothing like SCP-049, SCP-049-3's clothing material is actually a part of SCP-049-3's body, as microscopic and genetic testing show it to be similar in structure to muscle like SCP-049 only it feels like cloth and fabric when touched. SCP-049-3 was located in **[][][][]** , England, the SCP was being held in one of the local houses and chained to a wall with thick metal iron chains. The SCP was taken by the Mobile task force and the locals we're given class A-amnesties as part of the initial containment procedure.

SCP-049-3 does speak and does so in a light English accent, it is docile until sensing a 'sick one' and tries to 'cure' the 'sick one' and will put the 'patient' through various forms of 'treatment' the person is alive after the treatment for 5 minutes before dropping dead, studies of the victims have revealed that SCP-049-3 will inject various forms of chemicals and poisons into the victims many of which are not yet identified. The SCP has also shown signs of having the ability to turn its hand's into five long claws that is as strong as metal and can regrow if broken.

When SCP-049-3 was brought to sector **[][][]** it displayed high levels of stress and kept trying to break free of its bonds, SCP-049-3 after being sedated was then placed in a cell of its own until testing started.

One such test was introducing SCP-049 to SCP-049-3, the two SCP's at first stared at each other before they began to talk to each other. After an hour the guard's and D-class personnel went to remove SCP-049-3 this seemed to enrage SCP-049 as he killed the two guards and D-class personnel. The two SCP's then started to operate on the body's together, after this event the two were taken back to their cells without any trouble.

 **Addendum A1** : SCP-049-3 is becoming increasingly active after the 'event' and is making more requests to see SPC-049, all staff members, and guards are to calmly inform the SCP that she will 'see him soon' to calm the Nurse until the next test meeting. An interview has also been conducted with SCP-049-3.

 **Interviewed:** SCP-049-3

 **Interviewer:** Doctor **[][][] [][][][][]**

 _Doctor_ : "Good Evening 049-3"

SCP-049-3: "Good evening Doctor, what brings you here? And please call me Nurse"

Doctor: "Uh, yes Nurse, I'm here talk to you today"

'Nurse': "Oh? About what? I can't sense any sickness in you, so you should be in healthy condition"

Doctor: "Can you tell me more about this 'Sickness?'"

'Nurse': "The sickness is in everyone! I can sense it everywhere"

Doctor: "Yes, but what is the sickness?"

*SCP-049-3 then began to mutter under her breath as she started to pace inside her cell, Doctor **[][][]** cleared his throat and tries to ask another question.*

Doctor: "Alright, um, Nurse?"

'Nurse': "When can I see the Doctor again? I miss him terribly"

Doctor: "You'll be seeing him soon don't worry"

'Nurse' nods: "Thank you, I must rest then, rest well Doctor and I hope you don't fall to the sickness"

*SCP-049-3 then went over to the mattress provided for her in her cell and lay down to sleep, the Doctor sighs and picked up the recording device before exiting the room*

Doctor: "SCP-049-3 is now asleep and is once again asking to see SCP-049, I request that they have scheduled meetings to keep both SCP's calm"

*It was later documented that SCP-049 was getting more active and wished to see and have his 'assistant' to help him with his 'work' after making another SCP-049-2. A schedule has been made for the two to meet once every 2 weeks to keep both SCP's calm.*

 **End of Interview**

The doctor at his desk chuckles saying "That was an interesting day"

He then shook his head before starting to type his report out. Only to pause when he heard yelling coming from somewhere in the facility as a D class person ran away from SCP- 096.

"Some things never change" Doctor said before going back to his report.

It was just another day in the SCP Foundation.

* * *

Hope you lot like it!

In the next chapter, we meet the SCP's and learn more about SCP-049-3!

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

In this chapter, we officially meet SCP-049-3 or The Nurse.

Before we do, let me say this Nurse is not a Mary Sue(?) she is just more in tune with her emotions and her blindfold is linked to a trigger that if taken off will make her fall into a blood thirsty rage to kill anyone she senses is a 'danger' to her, her 'friends' or has a 'sickness'.

The Foundation also gets an unexpected visitor.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or SCP, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Nurse.

LOCATION: Sector **[][]**

CONTAINMENT AREA **[][][]**

CELL: SCP-049-3, Class: Euclid.

Inside a large rectangular cell that has thick iron walls and was styled as an operating room with a mattress near the back of the room, also the room was dim at the moment with the lights on a low setting.

That was until the intercom flared to life inside the room, " _D-Class Personnel please enter SCP-049-3's cell._ "

"What is with this get up?" A man in an orange jumpsuit said to another younger man in the same Jumpsuit, both suits had 'D-Class' on the back in black bold letters.

"I don't know, must be a new SCP," The second guy said as he looked around the room.

The two men looked around the room as the lights flickered a few times, "Oh, new patients I can sense it in you two" A female voice said making the two men jump.

"Who's there?!" The first man said as a giggle was heard, "Why my dear gentleman, call me Nurse" Nurse said as she stepped into the light, in her hands was a syringe.

"Hold still you two, it's time for your treatment you're both very sick," Nurse said as she walked over to the two men as they paled at the sight of the syringes filled with an unknown liquid and the look on her face.

Outside the room, screams were heard for the next 10 minutes.

MONITOR ROOM

"Well, she's having fun," A young female voice said, the voice belonged to a 20-year-old woman who had short spiky blonde hair and green eyes.

She currently had on a white top with blue jeans and black shoes with a white lab coat on, this was Katty NightGale personal doctor to SCP-049-3 or Nurse.

Katty shook her head with a chuckle as she stood up and pressed a button "Are you finished, Nurse?" Katty asked over the intercom in Nurse's cell.

"Yes! They are all better now" Nurse said as she went over to the built in shower in her cell, due to 'female reasons' she was allowed a shower a few months into her living at the foundation.

Katty rolled her eyes as guards came in and dragged the bodies out of the cell, the young woman then left the room and went to SCP-049-3's cell.

She sent a nod to the guards before knocking twice on Nurse's cell door, it was her signal to Nurse that she was coming in.

After a few minutes, Katty entered the cell to hear the tap turn off as Nurse exited her shower room while cleaning her hands with a towel, she then looked up to see Katty in her cell.

"Katty! How are doing?" Nurse asked as she put her towel down and went over to the female doctor.

"I'm doing fine, but I'm here to inform you that you have a meeting with the Doc later," Katty said with a smirk as she watched her SCP friend smile.

"Thank you Katty, I can prepare beforehand," Nurse said as she held her chin in thought before to Katty amusement gaining a small blush to her cheeks.

"Cruuusssh" Katty said in a teasing voice making Nurse blush deepen to a dark red.

"Shut up," Nurse said while walking over to take a quick shower before she meets up with the plague doctor.

Katty laughed a little as she went over to the cell wall and leaned on it to wait for her friend, it would take Nurse a few minutes to get ready.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"Here we are!" Katty yelled as they arrived at SCP-049's cell.

Nurse smiles as she walked between the two guards with her while behind her and the guards walked two more Doctors.

Katty quickly went over to the observation window and pressed the intercom button and said "SCP-049 please step away from the door, SCP-049-3 is now entering the room"

She looked through the window before nodding and signaling for the guards to take the female SCP into the room, the head guard nods and opened the door.

Once inside the other two guard take the restraints off before quickly leaving the room, Nurse stretched before rolling her neck saying "Much better"

"Good evening Nurse," SCP-049 or the Plague Doctor said as he stepped into view of the female SCP.

"Good evening Doctor, I'm glad to see you are well," Nurse said as she walked over and gave a small polite curtsy to Doc who chuckles bowing back.

"As are you I see," 049 said as he turned and lead his assistant over to a body he was examining.

While the two SPC's were busy the Doctors were taking notes and studying the interaction between them, Katty grins as she wrote down a few notes herself.

"I was wondering something," Katty's male friend known as Davis said making the others look at him.

Davis was average in height and had short brown hair with blue eyes, he had on a red top with brown pants and black shoes with a lab coat.

"Wondering what?" Katty asked.

"If it's possible for them two to you know...have kids? It's just a thought of mine, I keep having images of a little nurse styled plague doctor in my head" Davis said with a small smile on his face at the thought.

"That would be..." The guard paused as he thought of what to say, "Very cute" He finished while his comrade chuckled beside him.

"Well, Nurse does have a crush on the Doc so I'm not doubting they'll end up a couple," Katty said as she smirked.

"I noticed that Doc would get very happy whenever he heard that Nurse was coming down to visit," Davis said.

"Matchmaking?" Katty asked while turning to her friend.

"Definitely, I'll let the higher up's know I bet they'll wanna hear the results of this" Davis said as he quickly left the room to make a call.

Katty smirked as she looked back into the room to see Nurse handing the Doctor a syringe filled with an unknown liquid this made their hands brush together, it also made Nurse blush a bit while Doc tensed a little before relaxing as he gave a small chuckle.

After 2 hours Nurse had to return to her own containment area, after bidding the Plague doctor goodbye she was restrained and lead out and back to her own containment with a huge blush on her cheeks as Katty teased her about her crush along the way, unaware that Davis was also teasing a certain plague doctor about his own crush on Nurse making said doctor give Davis the silent treatment for the rest of the day.

3 WEEKS LATER

Katty fist pumps as she shared a high-five with Davis as after week's and weeks of setting up meetings and teasing the two SCP's had finally...become an item you could say.

Inside the observation room was Nurse and the Doc all cuddle up on one of the operation beds sleeping away, the doctor had his arms around Nurse's waist while she cuddled up into his chest.

It was a cute sight that even the guards had to admit was heart warming, it reminded a few of them of their own lovers and wives back home.

Katty smirked as she said "I'm glad it all worked out, I was worried for a second they wouldn't admit they both loved each other"

Davis nods in agreement, the other doctors were making reports or taking notes while the guards stood on guard.

Katty went to speak again when the alarm went off, everyone tensed up as the speakers came to life.

 **Warning! Containment breach in progress! Multiple SCP's have escaped! Please evacuate to the nearest safe room!**

"Move it, people!" The guards yelled as the doctors were lead out of the room.

"Stay here you two! We'll be back when this is taken care of!" Katty informed the now awake duo.

"Okay," Nurse said with a yawn as Katty left the room with Davis locking the door behind them.

"That was a turn of events, I wonder who escaped this time?" Doc asked while holding his chin in thought.

"I don't know, whoever they are must be bored enough to play escape the facility" Nurse said.

It was a little joke and game among the SCP's to see who could escape their containment long enough before getting caught, the longest to stay out of their containment was SCP-173 closely followed by SCP-682 and then the Doc and herself.

"Must be the Teddy bear causing trouble, I'm still wondering who taught that bear how to prank?" Doc asked.

Yes, someone taught SCP-1048 how to prank people! But it also had to side effect of the bear which Nurse had nicknamed Mr. Teddy to make replicas of himself that were made of pranking items and set them on the guards or staff, one bear was made up of fabric with hidden hair dye bottles inside it that somehow snuck inside the guards shower rooms and replaced all of the shampoo with pink hair dye said guards were not happy about the new hairstyle the next day.

"Who knows, I'm guessing one of the bored doctors," Nurse said as she got off the bed.

The Doctor also got off the bed when an idea hit him, "My dear, would you like a dance?" He asked.

"A dance? Why my good Doctor I would love a dance!" Nurse said as The Plague doctor stood up and held out his hand which Nurse took.

The two started to waltz as a D-class ran by with SCP-096 on his tail, all the while cursing up a storm as he held a certain teddy bear in his arms who was waving its arms frantically. If one was to look at 096 one would see pen marks on its face and the remains of a ripped dress on its hands.

Guess the breach was found! Mr. Teddy pranked 096 which didn't turn out so well it seems.

A FEW HOURS LATER

After the whole incident was contained and the SCPs calmed down everyone went back to work, though, a certain bear was in time out for a few hours under watch.

Katty sighs as she stood outside an interrogation room, she had a frown on her face as she read a report she had just been given by a guard.

It seems that they had a magical intruder according to the many 'squibs' on base, Katty rolled her eyes. Seriously, did those English morons not know that their inbreeding was causing the rise if squibs or as the American's called than Latent Magicals because while they had magic they could not use it externally but have learned to use it internally which made them stronger physically and great guards. Honestly, Katty was a None-magical and even she knew of the problems England was having.

She looked at the greasy haired man in the room who had his hands cuffed to the table, he had a scowl on his face glancing at the guards. One guard looked smug as he had the man's wand in his pocket said guard was also a Latent magical, he had also punched the man in the gut after getting called a squib by the greasy man.

"Right, why is he here?" Katty asked the head guard.

"He said he was after someone called Harriet Potter, no one here has that name," Commander Surge said.

Katty nods putting the file down, she could handle this with ease.

Sighing she went over to the room and went inside, the guards saluted her as she nods to them.

"Now, Sir, care to tell me why one of your kind is in our facility?" Katty asked sitting down.

"I already told the squi-" He went silent as a guard cracked his knuckles.

"Told the guard, that I'm here for the Potter brat to take her to Hogwarts," He said with a sneer while looking off to the side as if cursing someone in his head.

"May I have your name?" Katty asked as she wrote a note down.

"Severus Snape, Potions Professor of Hogwarts," Snape said as Katty nods.

"What makes you believe that this Potter child is here?" Katty asked tapping her pen.

Snape sighs seeing as how he was stuck with no way out without his wand. He might as well tell them, Dumbledore be damned!

"The headmaster Albus Dumbledore had a tracker placed on her when she was a baby, it vanished a year ago in this general area I was sent to collect her for school," Snape said.

"Where was she suppose to be?" Katty asked getting a suspicious feeling she might just know who this Potter child is.

"In England, in Surrey," Snape said before looking around the room once more.

Katty hummed before standing up saying "It was nice talking to you Mr. Snape, I will be back soon to talk more"

With that Katty left the room after having a few words with a guard, she quickly made her way towards the head office on base.

*Knock, knock* "Sir? I have some news you might wanna hear concerning one of the SCP's" Katty said as a muffled voice let her into the room.

AN HOUR LATER

Nurse sighs as she lay on the medical bed with her Doctor once more holding each other, Doctor nuzzled her neck making her giggle.

"You know that where the only ones here dear?" Doctor said making Nurse smirk.

"Why my good Doctor I can sense no one around," She said as she watched The Plague Doctor move to be above her.

Reaching up Nurse gentle gripped his mask as he reached up to grab the back of her blindfold, both smirked as they went to take the items off only to pause as they sensed people approaching.

"Oh, why must they ruin our fun?" Nurse asked as Doctor got up onto his knees to adjust his mask while she tightened her blindfold.

"Next time my dear," Plague Doctor said as he helped his love up.

The door opens letting Katty and a few guards in with the routine equipment, Katty smirks looking between the two taking note of their slightly ruffled clothing.

"Sorry guys, did we interrupt something?" Katty asked making Nurse huff a bit.

"Yes, it was just about to get good" Nurse said as she moved and placed a kiss on The Doctors mask before going over to the guards.

"I see, don't worry you two can have 'fun' tomorrow," Katty said with a sly smirk and wink towards Nurse making her blush.

"Let's go! See ya tomorrow doc!" Katty said leaving the room as 049 went to check his medical tools over.

SCP 049-3 CONTAINMENT AREA

Once Nurse was safely back in the room she had gone into her bathroom to tend to her personal needs, while outside Katty was holding a clipboard as a few D-class came into the room cuffed with a guard leading one Mr. Snape into the room.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Snape, you're just in time for a little show," Katty said as she signaled to the guards.

"What show?" Snape asked with a small sneer.

"Oh, just watch and see," Katty said as she looked up at the room as the two D-class were uncuffed and pushed inside.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he watched the two muggles look around the strange room, he felt his gut twist as his old instincts told him that something bad was inside that very room.

"SCP-049-3, you have guests," Katty spoke into the intercom.

One of the D-class looked around in fear as a giggle rang out, he then backed up as into view stepped Nurse with her syringe and scalpel in hand.

"Oh my, you both are sick, such a shame but I have the cure here just for you!" The nurse said as she walked forward.

"W-wait! We're not sick! N-nAHhhhh!" Yells rang out as Nurse ran over and grabbed the first man and stabbed her syringe into his shoulder making him yell.

He hit the ground in agony as Nurse went after the second man, in the observation room Snape stood with a pale face as he watched the creature attack the men.

"W-what is that?" He asked his voice just above a whisper.

Katty smirks crossing her arms under her chest as she turned to Snape.

"You wanted to find Harriet Potter correct? Well, Mr. Snape, you found her," Katty said as the sound of screams rang out behind her.

* * *

Done!

I hope you like it, the next chapter will hopefully be out soon depends on my mood and writing drive.

Also, sorry if it feels rushed, I'v had one of those off weird days you know? The ones where nothing goes right! *Sigh*

Anyway until the next chapter, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
